To Kill You With Kiss
by KrasnayaKrov
Summary: Tradução autorizada: Após a morte de Dumbledore, Harry procura por respostas em sua Penseira. Mas alguma coisa deu errado. Preso dentro de uma memória, Harry se vê de volta a Hogwarts no ano de 1945 aonde ele encontra Tom Riddle, de então 18 anos, ensinando Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.


**_To Kill You With a Kiss_**

Isso é uma**_TRADUÇÃO~ _**do inglês.

Autora: Paimpoint ( / u / 2289300 / Paimpont)

História: / s / 6655266 / 1 / To-Kill-You-With-A-Kiss

Eu vou demorar um pouco para postar, com escola e tal, mas pelo menos umas duas atualizações por mês eu vou manter. Por favor, se avistarem qualquer erro me informem, já que minha cabeça está quase explodindo por ler todo dia em três línguas diferentes e ainda estar aqui traduzindo para português... cuidado com uns portunhóis por aí hahaha! Boa leitura!

* * *

_Sumário: _Após a morte de Dumbledore, Harry procura por respostas em sua Penseira. Mas alguma coisa deu errado. Preso dentro de uma memória, Harry se vê de volta a Hogwarts no ano de 1945 aonde ele encontra Tom Riddle, de então 18 anos, ensinando Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

**_AVISO: Classificado como M por conter SLASH (relacionamentos homoeróticos) em futuros capítulos. Sim, é com o casal Harry Potter/Tom Riddle. Se esse não é o tipo de história que você deseja ler, por favor volte calmamente para a página anterior..._**

**_..._**

Aceite um beijo de adeus!  
Agora deixo os olhos teus  
Com muitos dizeres meus –  
Não erra quem diz que disponho  
De meus dias como um sonho;  
Se a esperança foi embora  
Num minuto ou numa hora  
No escuro ou numa visão  
Foi todo o passado em vão?  
Tudo que vejo ou suponho  
É um sonho dentro de um sonho

~Edgar Allan Poe: "A Dream Within a Dream"

...

_Talvez, _pensou Harry, _tudo tenha sido apenas um sonho_. _Draco, o fracassado assassino, um rosto mortalmente pálido ao luar. A face de Snape, destorcida a ponto de quase não o reconhecer, ao apontar sua varinha na direção do homem que tanto confiou nele e proferindo a maldição da morte. O corpo de Dumbledore, caindo debilmente até o fundo da torre... Talvez eu tenha sonhado tudo isso. _

Ele viu de relance o escritório de Dumbledore. A mesa ainda estava coberta de livros e papéis, como se Dumbledore fosse a qualquer momento aparecer e resumir seu trabalho. A gaiola de Fawkes ainda estava no mesmo canto, e Harry quase esperava avistar algo faiscante e escarlate. Mas a gaiola estava vazia; a porta estava quebrada e pendia lúgubre por um fio. Harry tentou ajeitar a porta, mas ela não se mantinha. _Isso não é um sonho. Eu nunca irei acordar disso. Mágica alguma no mundo pode desfazer a maldição de Snape. Dumbledore se foi, e Fawkes o acompanhou._

_Eu estou sozinho e não sei o que devo fazer. Dumbledore me deixou uma tarefa terrível: eu devo vencer o mais poderoso bruxo das trevas que o mundo já viu. Devo destruir as Horcruxes, objetos escondidos que contém fragmentos da alma de Voldemort. Mas eu não sei o que eles são, ou onde começar a procura-los. Como pôde Dumbledore simplesmente morrer, desvanecer ao nada, e me deixar para completar uma enorme e impassível tarefa por conta própria? _

_Aonde um bruxo das trevas esconderia sua alma? Como supostamente eu deveria saber? Por que Dumbledore não me contou mais sobre as Horcruxes? Ele sabia que eu sou o destinado a encarar Voldemort no final, e como ele me preparou? Tendo que ir ao seu escritório e compartilhar de suas memórias sobre o passado... Foi essa toda a ajuda que você pôde me dar, diretor? Foi essa a única arma que você tinha a me dar para quando eu tiver que enfrentar o temido Lorde das Trevas? As memórias de um velho? _

O olhar de Harry repousou no gabinete desgastado pelo tempo que guarda a Penseira do diretor. Uma delicada névoa de prata escapou de uma das rachaduras da porta do gabinete e parou no ar por breves instantes antes de se dissolver.

Harry se aproximou lentamente do gabinete. _As memórias de Dumbledore... por que nós passamos horas relembrando o passado ao invés de nos aprofundar em estratégias de batalhas, feitiços defensivos, planos para achar e destruir as Horcruxes? Por que ele estava tão obcecado em relembrar? _As portas de carvalho abriram ranjendo ao toque de Harry. A Penseira estava como ele lembrava, um receptáculo antigo esculpido em uma pedra cinza. Harry deslizou seus dedos pelas estranhas runas esculpidas em torno da borda, misteriosos e confusos símbolos que ele não podia decifrar. Em uma prateleira acima da Penseira frascos e mais frascos pequenos de vidro eram iluminados por uma neblina que surgia da superfície do receptáculo. Memórias do passado, fragmentos de um tempo perdido, engarrafados em pequenos frascos... De quem seriam essas memórias? A maioria dos frascos não haviam identificação, mas alguns estavam rotulados com iniciais com uma elegante escrita que Harry reconheceu como a de Dumbledore: AD&GG. AD. AD&AD. AD&ED. AD&GG. TR. TR. TR. TR&HP...

Harry franziu a testa. _TR._ _Tom Riddle. Devem ser memórias de Tom Riddle que Dumbledore coletou, as que vimos juntos na Penseira. Mas e essa última, esse frasco rotulado com as iniciais de Tom Riddle e as minhas, juntas? _Harry estendeu suas mãos pelo pequeno frasco e fitou, hipnotizado, os cintilantes fios entrelaçados da memória que se mexiam ali dentro. _Seria essa a memória de alguém da noite em que Voldemort tentou me matar, da noite em que ele assassinou meus pais? Teria algum mistério oculto envolvendo eventos ocorridos naquela noite que eu ainda estaria a descobrir? _

Ele desengarrafou o frasco com as mãos trêmulas e despejou o conteúdo brilhante nas águas da Penseira. Respirando fundo, Harry mergulhou na radiante névoa. No instante seguinte, o mundo começou a dissolver-se em cintilantes luzes e sombras e um redemoinho de água o envolveu, o levando até seu fundo. Ele não conseguia respirar, não conseguia pensar...

E então a água se dissolveu, e Harry se encontrou exatamente aonde ele começou, no escritório do diretor de Hogwarts. Ele sacudiu sua cabeça, atordoado_. O que acabou de acontecer?_ Talvez a memória não funcionou corretamente? Mas no momento seguinte, Harry realizou que já não estava mais sozinho no escritório do diretor; um bruxo velho estava sentado atrás da mesa agora. Por um breve momento, Harry pensou que era Dumbledore, e seu coração saltou em seu peito. Mas então ele viu que o bruxo não era Dumbledore, e sim um pequeno, encarquilhado homem que em seu olhar simpático estava vacante tanto a astúcia quanto o humor que ele estava acostumado a ver no olhar do diretor. Harry se virou, mas o gabinete que continha a Penseira não mais se encontrava ali. _Claro. Essa é apenas uma memória do passado. Esse deve ser o diretor anterior. Quem era mesmo o diretor antes de Dumbledore? Armando Dippet, era isso? _

"Sente-se, meu caro," disse o Professor Dippet amavelmente e apontou uma cadeira em frente de sua mesa.

_Com quem ele está falando? Não há ninguém aqui. _Harry olhou em volta, confuso.

"Está tudo bem, não precisa ser tímido. " Em choque, Harry realizou que Dippet estava falando com _ele_.

Ele sentou na cadeira e encarou o diretor. _O que está acontecendo? Como ele pode me ver? Eu não sou parte dessa memória; eu não vivo nesse tempo. Eu estou apenas vendo isso de fora, do futuro. _

"Então você é... " Professor Dippet consultou um pedaço de pergaminho na mesa a sua frente. "Elias Black. Bem vindo a Hogwarts, meu caro. Nós estamos contentes por ter você conosco. Seu guardião escreveu para mim e explicou os detalhes de seu trágico passado – não há necessidade de entrarmos nesse assunto agora. Eu tenho certeza de que é doloroso para você falar sobre isso."

_Elias Black? Quem é Elias Black? E por que eu estou vendo a sua memória pelos seus olhos? _As mãos de Harry automaticamente tocaram em sua testa, e seus dedos encontraram uma cicatriz familiar. _Eu ainda sou o mesmo._

"Ah, sim. Sua cicatriz. Tenho certeza de que irá sarar com o tempo, meu caro rapaz." Disse o Professor Dippet suavemente. "Então, você nunca atendeu uma escola antes, embora a carta de seu guardião indique que você aprendeu um pouco de mágica durante suas viagens. Você pode se encontrar um pouco atrás em algumas matérias, mas eu estou certo que seus professores irão entender no começo. Seus colegas estarão um pouco curiosos sobre você, naturalmente, mas eles foram avisados para não perguntarem a você muitas perguntas, de acordo com as instruções de seu guardião."

Ele sorriu para Harry; "Eu irei ter alguém para lhe mostrar a escola em alguns momentos. Mas primeiro, há o pequeno problema da seleção das casas. Sendo da família Black, eu não acho que restam muitas dúvidas sobre o resultado..." Ele se levantou e pegou um chapéu antigo e desgastado da prateleira atrás de si. Harry sentiu seu coração martelando em seu peito. _O chapéu seletor? Eu me pergunto se ele vai me reconhecer...? Ou ele irá pensar que eu sou Elias Black, também? _

O velho diretor colocou o chapéu cuidadosamente na cabeça de Harry, e Harry sentiu ele levantar com vida. Uma voz sussurrou, tão suavemente que deve ter sido apenas dentro de sua cabeça: "Que curioso... "

Harry podia ouvir a porta do escritório do diretor abrindo e o suave som de passos entrando, mas ele não se virou para ver quem era.

O diretor sussurrou para essa pessoa: "Sente-se", e então se virou para a direção do chapéu: "Me desculpe por incomodar você de novo apenas um pouco depois da seleção dos alunos do primeiro ano desse ano, mas veja, nós temos um estudante a mais que precisa ser selecionado. Esse é Elias Black, um novo estudante do sétimo ano. "

"Elias Black?" Uma risada silenciosa percorreu a mente de Harry, seguida por mais palavras silenciosas: "É assim que você está se chamando, rapaz? Elias... _Alias*_, mais provavelmente. E um Black? Eu não acho! Alguma coisa em você é estranhamente familiar, como se eu já tivesse sonhado em ter selecionado você. Eu sonho com muitas coisas, dormindo aqui nessa prateleira entre seleções. Algumas das coisas que sonho já aconteceram, e outras não. Talvez você seja uma dessas coisas que ainda não aconteceram. "

"Então? No que ele está demorando tanto? " Professor Dippet estava começando a soar impaciente agora. "Apenas _selecione _ele, sim?"

O chapéu sussurrou na mente de Harry: "Como devo selecionar você, criança sem nome? Você é um leão ou uma serpente? "

Harry pensou por um segundo, e sua mente sussurrou de volta: _ Eu sou os dois. Mas talvez seja melhor você me colocar na Sonserina dessa vez._

_"Dessa_ vez? Você quer dizer que nós iremos nos encontrar novamente? Que curioso! Como desejar, enigmático Elias," respirou o chapéu. Então proclamou alto: "SONSERINA!"

"Eu sabia!" Professor Dippet retirou o chapéu da cabeça de Harry e lhe deu uma olhada curiosa. "Tomou bastante tempo, porém! Talvez esse chapéu esteja se tornando velho demais para isso." Ele arrumou o chapéu em sua prateleira, aonde ele ali ficou, em silêncio.

"Ou talvez o chapéu não sabia como o selecionar. " A suave voz que surgiu atrás de si fez o sangue de Harry congelar em suas veias. _Ele está aqui. Ele está nesse tempo. Aqui, dentro dessa memória._

Ele virou-se lentamente e encarou a pessoa que estava na direção da voz.

"Elias," A voz de Professor Dippet parecia vir de um lugar muito longe. "Esse é um de seus professores, Professor Riddle. "

_Eu quase esqueci que o Lorde das Trevas uma vez tinha uma face de um anjo. Eu estava me perguntando como que Slughorn, aquele velho tolo, poderia ter contado Tom Riddle sobre as Horcruxes, sobre uma magia obscura e vil que nenhum ser humano deveria saber. Eu não havia realizado o quanto a face do mal pode ser encantadora... Não é de se admirar que pobre Slughorn não pôde se manter calado._

_Voldemort é apenas alguns anos mais velho do que na última vez que o vi em uma Penseira. Ele já é um assassino, posso ver em seus olhos. Ele já cometeu seu primeiro assassinato e criado sua primeira Horcrux. Mas ele ainda não perdeu todos os seus traços de humanidade, e sua alma negra ainda está escondida na sua face angelical._

"Sr. Riddle é nosso novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas." Havia uma tom te orgulho na voz do diretor.

"Você ensina Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas?" Harry murmurou. Ele fitou Tom Riddle, sua mente com um turbilhão de pensamentos. _Alguma coisa está terrivelmente errada com essa memória. Tom Riddle não ensinou Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ele aplica para o cargo um ano após ele ter se formado em Hogwarts, mas Professor Dippet o recusa. E anos depois, Dumbledore também iria..._

Professor Dippet gargalhou. "Ah, você está surpreso, Elias! Realmente, Sr. Riddle é ainda muito jovem, um ano mais velho que você, mas eu posso lhe garantir que ele é um professor brilhante. Eu estou feliz por ter aceitado a recomendação de Dumbledore e no final empregado ele."

"Você questiona minhas qualificações para essa posição, Sr. Black?" Havia um pouco de frieza na voz de Tom Riddle, e Harry sentiu um calafrio em seus ossos.

Ele sacudiu sua cabeça lentamente e forçou seu olhar aos olhos cinza do futuro Voldemort. "Não." Sua voz surgiu em um sussurro. "Eu não duvidaria de suas habilidades em momento algum."

"Bom." _Estranho, o quão bonito ele era quando ainda era humano... Quem poderia ter imaginado que um dia Voldemort corou?_

"Me deixe mostrar a escola para você, Sr. Black." Tom Riddle agarrou seus braços e o puxou para a porta. "Eu conheço esse castelo antigo muito bem; fui um estudante aqui por sete anos. "

Eles começaram a caminhar pelo corredor. Harry mirou na pálida, pouco familiar face de seu guia com admiração. _O que está acontecendo comigo? Por que eu estou aqui, dentro de uma memória retorcida de coisas que nunca ocorreram? Voldemort está se oferecendo para me mostrar Hogwarts. Takvez ele irá me mostrar aonde ele irá guardar suas Horcruxes no futuro. Talvez isso é tudo obra de Dumbledore, afinal. Talvez ele tenha encontrado uma maneira para me fazer conhecer Voldemort tão bem que eu irei saber aonde ele escondeu os fragmentos de sua memória, poucos anos depois de agora._

_Eu me pergunto o que aconteceria se eu apontasse minha varinha nele nesse instante e proferisse a maldição da morte. É possível matar uma memória? E o que ocorreria no futuro se eu o fizesse?_

_Ele está me fitando agora. O quê...? Ele está se aproximando e tocando minha cicatriz... Será que ele lembra, afinal? Ele não é nada mais que uma memória; poderia uma memória do passado lembrar o futuro? Talvez o Chapéu Seletor não esteja sozinho em seus sonhos de coisas que ainda não ocorreram._

Harry segurou sua respiração enquanto que um dedo de Tom Riddle traçava sua cicatriz, mas a dor que ele esperava não veio.

"Que cicatriz estranha, " disse Tom suavemente. "Como você a obteve? "

Harry levantou seus olhos, aturdido, e encontrou o penetrante olhar de Tom Riddle. _O que eu deveria dizer? Que você um dia irá me dar essa cicatriz?_

"Foi... um bruxo das trevas. " murmurou, finalmente. "Eu não posso falar sobre isso. "

"Você tem alguma experiência lidando com magia negra, então? " Olhos cinzentos radiantes examinavam sua face, e Harry sentiu-se estranhamente inquieto. _Sentia como se o outro estivesse a beira de ler minha mente. Talvez eu devesse ter prestado mais atenção nas aulas de Oclumência de Snape._

"Magia negra? Sim, um pouco," ele disse depressa. "Mas eu tenho muito o que aprender. Eu... Eu quero aprender tudo o que _você_ sabe... "

Tom Riddle sorriu. "Estou feliz por ouvir isso, Sr. Black. " Sua voz estava mais formal, como se estivesse tentando soar como um professor.

Nenhuma caminhada foi mais estranha que a que Harry fez pelos antigos corredores iluminados por apenas tochas de Hogwarts com Voldemort ao seu lado. _Tudo está do mesmo jeito. Tudo exceto por ele._ Harry repousou seus olhos pelas paredes de pedras por que assim se sentia muito mais seguro do que se encontrasse o olhar cinza-mercúrio de Tom Riddle. Em um ponto, eles passaram pela evanescente figura do Barão Sangrento, o fantasma da casa de Sonserina.

"Boa tarde, Barão, " Tom Riddle disse educadamente, e Harry murmurou: "Boa tarde. "

Uma expressão de surpresa passou pelas rígidas feições do Barão. "Mas isso não é possível... " ele sussurrou, seus olhos fixos em Harry. "Você é... "

"Meu nome é Elias Black, " disse Harry depressa. O Barão Sangrento fitou ele por um momento antes de murmurar: "Sim. Sim, claro. Você apenas... me lembrou de alguém, Sr. Black. "

Eles continuarão andando. Tom Riddle mostrou o Grande Salão e as escadas que conduzem para várias salas de aula. De alguma maneira, a familiar visão de Hogwarts lhe pareceu diferente agora, transformada em uma paisagem onírica. _Tudo parece igual, mas se sente diferente. _Depois de descerem por uma longa e cansativa escadaria, eles pararam em frente da entrada do Salão Comunal de Sonserina. As pesadas pedras estavam decoradas com uma serpente de prata reluzente de olhos da cor de esmeraldas.

"A serpente," disse Tom Riddle em uma voz baixa. "É o símbolo da casa de Sonserina. Você leu alguma coisa sobre a história de Hogwarts, Sr. Black? Poderia me dizer por que a serpente foi escolhida para simbolizar a Sonserina? "

Harry assentiu. "Sim, Professor Riddle. Salazar Slytherin falava Parsel. "

Tom Riddle lhe deu um olhar de aprovação. "Está certo. É um extraordinário e raro dom, a habilidade de falar com as cobras. E isso talvez seja uma coisa boa; imagine se todos tivessem a habilidade para fazer as serpentes cumprirem suas ordens...

Um breve sorriso apareceu em suas feições pálidas. Então ele se virou para a porta e sussurrou: _*Serpente prateada, venha a vida.*_

E o ornamento da serpente que decorava a porta obedeceu o comando em Parsel; ela deslizou pela porta e começou a se contorcer no chão ao lado deles. Lentamente, levantou sua cabeça e olhava vividamente Harry; pronta para dar o bote...

"Me mostre o que você sabe de magia, Elias Black, " disse Tom Riddle suvamente.

Harry permaneceu imóvel por um momento.

"Use sua varinha, Elias. "

A serpente olhava de relance com malevolência. Harry sentiu seu coração fulminando em seu peito. _Isso é um desafio, Lorde Voldemort?_

_*Serpente prateada, retorne para a sua forma verdadeira.*_ A serpente derreteu no chão, e a vida deixou seus olhos de jóias.

Harry levantou seu olhar e observou o jovem homem ao seu lado. A face de Tom Riddle estava pálida, mas seus olhos cinzas brilhavam quando encontraram os de Harry.

"Você pode... falar Parsel, Elias? " A voz de Tom Riddle estava rouca.

Harry assentiu, silenciosamente.

"Notável... " Tom permaneceu imóvel por um momento, perdido em devaneios. Então ele sorriu. "Penso que temos muito em comum, você e eu. Estou ansioso para conhecer você, Elias Black. "

* * *

*Pseudônimo, codinome.

É isso! :) o próximo capítulo eu devo conseguir traduzir até o final da semana que vem, sem problemas. Essa história é muito, muito boa; e o final dela é melhor ainda, uma das minhas favoritas em inglês. O que acharam do primeiro capítulo? :D


End file.
